Re: Act
by Count Every Lie
Summary: First Part of three, Re: Seduction. Luka tries to get back what she had lost. Miku, however, was hard to re-seduce. Slight LukaMiku. RinMiku.


**Three-Shot: Part One.**

**Summary: **Luka tries to get back what she had lost. Miku, however, was hard to re-seduce. Slight LukaMiku. RinMiku. Three-shot.

**Genre: **Slight humour, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort.

**Warning: M **for language, degrading language and Mature Themes.

* * *

**Re: Seduction**

"I'll have _you_," was the husky whisper, a wink and a smirk. Yes there, right there. "I'll have you, _now…_"

"Are you quite finished?" A voice drawled from behind her, making her spin around. There stood Meiko in all her glory, a disapproving look on her face as she stared at her from head to toe, sizing her up with that piercing brown eyes. "And here I thought you were seducing me," she said with a bored tone, raising a brow as she gestured at her get-up. "Planning for something?"

For a moment, she faltered, her _come-hither _smile briefly slipping from her lips before she straightened up, crossing her arms defensively across her bosom. "What if I do?"

Meiko sighed, her hand rubbing against her tired eyes as her shoulders dropped. "Oh, _Luka_," Meiko said with tiredness tinting her tone. "It's been _four_ _months _and 'she' hasn't budged!" Meiko said, throwing her arms in the air as she exited the bathroom Luka was occupying. "It's ridiculous!" Meiko added, "You're ridiculous!" she shouted, turning back at Luka with a look of exasperation, her finger jabbing the air as she pointed at the other woman.

Luka chuckled huskily, sashaying her way towards Meiko and slightly bumping her hips against her. She leaned closer to the brunette, her lips an inch away from her ear. "Am I now?" she asked softly, her tongue slightly darting out to lick the shorter woman's earlobe. Luka chuckled softly, finding it incredibly delicious how she could make Meiko, a prudish woman, shudder against her. "I'll see you," she whispered breathily, placing a chaste kiss on the brunette's cheek, chuckling all the way as she left the woman there frozen on her spot. "_Later_…" Luka added, giving the woman a wink that told untold promises.

Luka walked purposefully down the hall, a smirk gracing her lips as she thought of things she would do with _her_… The thoughts were enough to make her wet and moan under her breath, her tongue darting out to wet her lips.

"Oh will you stop that! One would think you're having sex with yourself!" was Meiko's indignant shout, no doubt hearing Luka's moan.

Not letting the brunette's statement to bother her, she flipped her head around and gave Meiko a sultry smile. "Oh, you would rather it is you?" she asked. Once again, Meiko appeared to have swallowed her tongue as she had remained silent as Luka finally left the hall towards the main room. Smirking, Luka finally steered her attention to her prey, eyes glinting like a predator as she slowly made her way towards the side of the room. _'Oh, I'll have you now, my little singing bird.'_

* * *

Miku instinctively pushed up her thin-framed glasses as her eyes deftly crossed the words on the book's surface, processing seven-hundred words a minute and yet comprehending it as wholly as possible. She was too focused that she had not noticed the petite blonde taking a sit next to her, nor even felt the hand the blonde placed on her thigh.

"Miku," a voice whispered next to her, making her jump on her sit as she felt the warm breath against her ear. She relaxed when she felt reassuring squeeze on her thigh, exhaling with relief as she closed her eyes.

"_Crypton's balls_, I thought you're someone else," Miku said, opening her eyes to give the blonde a disapproving look.

The blonde grinned, her blue eyes twinkling with amusement and slight—_is that-?—_apprehension. "Just thought to catch the—_I quote_—most desirable's attention!" the blonde sang, slightly cocking her head to the side along with the shifting her eyes.

Miku furrowed her thin brows and slowly followed the blonde's _oh so 'subtle_' actions. "What are you getting at…Rin…?" Miku's voice trailed off, a frown on her face as she noticed a certain—_beautiful—_irritating—_completely gorgeous—_woman that Miku suddenly wanted to run to the nearest balcony and just jump off (_a perfect reason for a suicide. Oh, and we're in the sixth floor too! Oh how fun!)_. "Great!" Miku exclaimed, a sardonic smile on her face, turning back her attention to the blonde—Rin—sitting right next to her. "Tell me, is the traffic bad today?"

"Not that I noticed…?" Rin replied unsurely, giving Miku a weird stare.

"Wonderful! Tell everyone that I want my body to be cremated," Miku said a little too cheerful. Not waiting for a reply, Miku stood from her seat and immediately made her way to the balcony. However, (_cursing her rotten luck to the heavens, 'why oh why?') _the teal-head felt a familiar—_oh so familiar—_hand wrapping around her arm and another around her shoulder. Gritting her teeth, Miku turned around to meet—_breathtakingly stunning—_annoyingly _familiar _green eyes that Miku felt a pang of—_slight_ _arousal—_irritation that she just wanted to bang her head to the nearest wall (_Stop it, stupid thoughts!_).

Luka smiled widely, eyes darkening like a predator ready to pounce. Miku kept small and curt smile, body slightly leaning away from the woman.

It was the usual dance; a dance the both of them knew all too well. All too much.

Miku felt sick.

"Luka, a fancy to see you here," Miku started—_coldly_—curtly, nodding her head; her mind spinning with completely contrasting thoughts—_want and hate and anger and lust_. It was sickening. It was maddening. It was _tempting_.

Luka chuckled, smiling widely at the teal-head with her eyes twinkling with mischief. "Yes, it is, isn't it? Say, are you—"

"Busy?" Miku cut in, a cold detached smile on her lips (_Just leave me alone! Didn't you have enough already?_). "Why yes! I believe I am. Now, if you would excuse me…"

_1… 2… 3…_

_1… 2… 3…_

The dance did not end there… _as always… _

Luka chuckled, her hold on the girl not loosening.

(_Darn woman! This _is_ really getting old!_)

"Oh, but I think you have… _other _plans," Luka said sultrily, smirking—_seductively_—annoyingly (_Why won't you just leave?_).

Miku mentally cringed; the smile on her face getting far too wide that it seemed like it was not her own mouth. "Oh, I suppose you know what these… _other _plans are?" No, Miku _did_ not just replied in a _breathy_, _needy_ sort of voice! Miku inwardly hoped Luka did not saw that as challenge.

Luka merely chuckled, her smile growing ever so slowly. Oh, Miku knows that look, all too well to be specific. Miku shuddered as Luka moved closer to her personal space, her hand moving to brush a teal strand away from her face; the slightest touch sending delicious shivers down her spine. Miku gulped; her throat was dry and itchy that Miku wondered if she was dehydrated. Well, it was rather hot in there…

"_Miku_…" Luka whispered softly by Miku's ear, making the younger girl's knees to weaken and her breath to become heavy and shaky. Miku inhaled deeply to calm her burning nerves, but the sweet smell of Luka filled her senses, turning her into nothing but wanting and lusting and just _needing_ to _ravish _this gorgeous woman. "You can't fight for long…"

Right there, Miku wanted to give in; to give everything to her; to want her; to _fuck _her (_This is wrong. So wrong._). But her half-lidded eyes caught sight of Rin looking at her worriedly, which rekindled her slowly dying embers. And just like that, Miku felt disgusted with herself. With a grunt, she placed a firm hand on Luka's shoulder and determinedly pushed her away. Luka gave her a combination of a surprised and confused look. Miku growled, ignoring the aching between her legs as she saw the look on the woman's usually-smirking-like-the-devil face.

"No," Miku firmly said, eyes glaring icy daggers on the older woman. "If you want a good fuck, go look for Lily. I'm sure she's ready to whore herself for you."

Miku knew it was a sensitive subject for the both of them—well, mostly to herself, but it was one of the reasons why Luka was now scrambling for her attention. Miku ignored the pang on her chest at the thought of the blonde woman, and it worsened when Luka did not seem to be effected by her words.

(_Darn woman! May Hell just take you!_)

There was a slight stinging by the corners of Miku's eyes. She hissed a curse under her breath and roughly pulled away from the other woman—her lust disappearing all together. She gave Luka one hard glance before walking off with a resolute stomp on her feet. She did not looked back nor she acknowledge the presence of Rin flanking her side protectively.

And no, she did not _want _to go back. She did not _want _to see that blasted woman's face. And no, she did not _saw _that flicker of sadness on the woman's eyes when she pulled away.

* * *

"Are you alright?" The question nearly made Miku jump from her place on the bed. Instead, she turned her eyes on Rin who was lying horizontally across the bed, her fingers playing with the tail of Miku's hair. Rin was staring at her with worried eyes, the blue eyes missing its usual playful twinkle that Miku always loved. They remained silent, staring at each other's eyes before Miku finally looked away, a heavy sigh escaping her lips. Rin stilled her hands as she rose into a sitting position, moving right next to Miku.

The teal-haired girl just sighed once again, her eyes closing shut as she removed her glasses. She rested her head against the crook of Rin's neck; her nose taking in the girl's scent which she took comfort of.

"Why can't she just leave me alone?" Miku hated the way how her voice cracked, it made her sound so weak… so pathetic.

Rin remained silent, however, not calling on Miku's show of weakness and instead allowed the other girl to continue. "I swear, she's mocking me. Playing with me. Making me regret… I just knew it! A-and then, s-she will—she will—" Miku bit her lip, the first of her tears finally slipping down the sides of her face; she felt dirty, disgusted even (_You stupid dirty slut!_). A cracked sob escaped her lips as a large range of emotions swarmed within her, drowning her—the hate, anger, disgust, longing, needing, but the majority of it all was hurt. It was all too confusing, all too painful. She squeezed her eyes shut, her fists grapping hard on her skirt as these various emotions washed over her.

Miku did not see but felt Rin moving closer to her, her arms wrapping around her petite form, placing her into a firm and comforting embrace. Rin filled her senses—her sweet smell filling her, her comforting touches dancing over her skin, her soothing voice whispering sweet nothings to her ear, and _oh, _her soft kisses that brushed away her tears. At that moment, Miku felt disgusted for herself; for being selfish; for spending tears for that _blasted _woman. _She _did not deserve her tears or any more of herself! But as a sob racked her body and as tears fell from her eyes, Miku felt more and more of herself vanishing away.

It had been months for heaven's sake! Miku should have moved on! Luka shouldn't have this kind of effect on her!

(_But she does… And I hate it hate it hate it—_)

"Miku…"

"I'm s-sorry. I'm sorry."

Rin softly shushed her; her fingers running soothingly through her hair while her other gently brushed Miku's wet cheek. "It's okay… It's okay to cry… I understand."

(_But you don't! Stop saying that! Stop saying that…_)

("I do, Miku… I do… It's okay.")

"N…N-no, it's not okay! It's not okay…" Miku shouted but her voice trailed off into a small whimper. "I-I've wasted enough o-of me for h-her. She's not w-worth it but…" Miku pulled away from Rin's grasp, the sardonic laugh on her lips was a complete contrast to her distraught face. "Here I am! Crying my eyes out!" Miku said in a forced cheerful voice, the bitterness of her grin made Rin's throat to itch. Miku saw the flash of her hurt on Rin's face; a whimper escaped her lips and more tears started to leak from her eyes.

Rin hissed softly, pulling Miku closer until she was straddling the blonde's lap. The teal-head proceeded to clutch the blonde by her neck with her face buried on the crook of Rin's collar. And just like that, silence surrounded the pair only to be broken by the occasional sniffles and silent sobbing. Rin hummed a random tune, a comforting hand rubbing Miku's back, with the nails occasionally raking on a spot between Miku's shoulders that elicit pleasurable shivers running down Miku's spine. The shaking gradually stopped but a few stray tears still slid from Miku's eyes. Slowly, she raised her head a stared at Rin, which the blonde returned with a questioning look.

Miku sighed shakily, a hand rising to rest under Rin's chin which pulled the blonde's face closer. Soft lips brushed against each other, making Rin sigh pleasantly. Miku kept her eyes open as she stared at blue eyes that was slowly darkening as the brushing lips connected into a more passionate kiss. A small moan escaped Miku's lips as Rin ran a tongue against her lower lip before hungrily sucking on it. Miku proceeded to push the younger girl down, still straddling Rin's hips; Rin watched with interest as Miku appraised her, teal eyes raking over her face. Rin raised hand and cupped Miku's cheek, pulling her in for another kiss. It was soft and sweet and passionate that Miku's eyes started to water once more. A small feeling of being unworthy panged at the back of her head, but was washed away by the look of adoration from the younger girl's eyes.

It was different… _so different… _It was not frantic, nor fast-paced, nor lust-filled that always made Miku drown on pain and pleasure and (_oh just take me please, Lu—_). But it was soft and sweet and slow that Miku nearly sobbed but smiled as she pulled back from the kiss. Rin smiled back, her fingers brushing the stray tears away. Blue eyes twinkled and spoke ("No need to cry…") to her that made Miku lean in for another long kiss.

(_The dance started into a slow waltz._)

And Rin allowed Miku's hands to wander, encouraging the teal-haired girl with small appreciative moans as slender fingers brushed against her cloth-covered breasts.

And it was not frantic. Everything was just slow and soft and loving.

Leisurely, clothes were removed and skin touched skin that it sends pleasant tremors rushing through them and to their cores.

Backs arched as pleasures were exchanged, murmured words of love and moans and _longing and aching and _(_please take me oh please_) brushed against ears. And the nibbling and the sucking and the biting and the kissing just made them flushed and hot that they felt something building and growing and just getting (_oh god! Yes! There! Right there!_) bigger and _bigger_.

Their pace started to fasten and then everything was just (_Oh god! I'm c-c—_) bursting into stars and lights and pleasure that shook their bodies and the cries not in the name of the lord were cried throughout the evening.

* * *

Lily listened with mild interest Gumi and Gackupo ranted endlessly—something about a new generation of Vocaloids, but Lily wasn't that sure. The pairs' rant started to rang against Lily's ears that she felt a mild pang of annoyance at her abdomen. Gumi was pacing around the room with restless energy, her hands making wide gestures while Gackupo agreed on everything the green-head said. Lily stifled a sigh instead opting for a small nod when Gumi asked for agreement from the blonde. But of course, they remain oblivious of Lily's half-mindedness.

The afternoon sun was slightly peeking through the gaps between the curtains, and Lily watched with slight rapt attentions as the light danced around the room, watching with more interest as the light reflected off from smooth objects.

Lily became bored of it a minute later.

Lazily, the blonde watched as Gackupo—_what the hell?_—passionately announced his commitment to music and that there was no need for new Vocaloids, Gumi fervently agreeing to his words. Lily nearly snorted. Unfortunately, Gackupo saw the reflex and instead turned his attention to her, asking her of her opinion about the new-generation fiasco.

"You want to know what I think about this?" Lily asked, stifling a smirk as she watched the pair feverishly nodding their heads at her. Lily chuckled softly, rising from her seat and fishing out a cigarette from her pocket. She lit it and took a long inhale and exhale, her blue eyes watching the smoke float idly in the air. She blinked her eyes slowly and turned her head back at the pair, an elegant brow raised as a smirk tugged her lips. "Honestly, I don't care much about this bullshit."

It was blunt, straight, and it just cuts through.

It hurt; Lily saw it in their eyes.

But she did not—had not cared.

"Bullshit indeed," a smooth voice said from the opened door, making the three occupants of the room to turn their head.

Lily's eyes twinkled with lust and amusement at the sight of certain pink-haired woman, eyes raking the woman's curvy and completely delectable body.

Gumi and Gackupo guardedly stared at the pink-haired woman, a small scowl adorning their faces. But Luka had not given them a single glance, only staring _hungrily_ at the blonde standing at the other side of the room. Lily took another drag, blowing lazily through her mouth. She watched with great interest as Luka made her way towards her, hips swaying on a sensual motion that Lily felt it right on her core. The woman stopped until a few inches were between them, her hand resting on the blonde's arm.

Lily stared at lust-filled eyes, watching those eyes hungrily taking in her form. The smirk on Lily's face was not lost on Luka.

"Come with me." It was straight and to the point; just like the way how Lily liked it.

"Right now?" the blonde asked huskily, her eyes darkening as she licked her lips suggestively.

The innuendo was not lost on the other occupants of the room.

"_Yesss…_" It was a hissed whisper on Lily's ear, with teeth slightly biting her earlobe. Luka had not bothered to soothe the pain. Lily allowed her cigarette to fall on the floor; the embers were crushed under her heel.

Gackupo and Gumi watched as the two left the room, their previous rants dying within their throats at the current happenings.

Luka led Lily through the halls, her pace were fast. Lily smirked, knowing how Luka needed _it _fast and just right now; she could just feel it with the way Luka was gripping and pulling at her arm. No doubt that Luka needed _it _badly. So Lily did not wasted time when they reached the door to Luka's room, roughly pushing the pink-haired woman against the door as she pulled her lips into a searing kiss. Hands were travelling around, hard and _fast_ and _frantic_ and just _fumbling_ to open the door. They slid into the room as Luka managed to open the door, still not breaking their lip-locking. The door would have not muffled the sounds the two will be making that night had Lily not closed it.

The blonde proceeded to lead the other woman to the bed, her hands already within the confines of the woman's shirt. Manicured nails raked across Lily back, which then clutched and tugged at the blonde's shirt. The two broke their kiss and they started to remove their clothing, senselessly throwing it around the room. When both women were devoid of their clothes, they carried on their previous act, completely ravishing each other's mouth as their hands scraped against hard nipples and tensing muscles.

Everything was just fast and desperate that both were drowning at each other's lust—pain and pleasure painted their faces and panted breaths escaped their open lips.

Luka was just wild and hungry and desperate—just straight and quick and to the point.

Like how Lily liked it.

Like she always (_does_) did.

And they came, screaming in their throes of lust and pleasure.

When they came down from their high, when they were finally finished, Lily wordlessly slid into her clothes, slipping out from the room as she always did—as she always does.

She had not mentioned that Luka screamed the wrong name.

* * *

**A/N: **I don't know, but does it seem meaningless? And does it seem like the pacing was all over the place?

Anyway, this is the introduction for the Re: Act series, a three-part story to be exact! Re: Seduction is more of an introduction, which will then be followed by Re: Connection and Re: Completion! Hopefully I get to finish this!

Oh, by the way. Forgive me for sounding like a complete jerk in this fic, what with the 'slut' and whatnots. I am not degrading the females; rather, I just made Miku a little self-destructive with herself… Hopefully you all will understand the reason for why Miku act as such… Erm… yeah…

So, please review! Tell me what you think of the characters and story in general. Anonymous reviews, complaints, constructive criticism (or even a flame) is allowed in this fic.

Also, if you see mistake, just point it out! I won't bite. :)


End file.
